TO play certain string musical instruments, such as guitars and mandolins, a "pick" is used to hit a string or strum strings of the instrument. The shape and surfaces of the pick to some degree dictate the types of sounds that may be created from the instrument. For example, a sharp surface is desired to make rapid single string picking in sequence, whereas a smooth surface is desirable when strumming several strings. Other techniques have evolved that are performed by finger, but which would be enhanced with the use of a pick. For example, a technique called "finger tapping" involves attacking a string with one finger of the picking hand to slam the string onto the fretboard of the guitar and pulling the string off at a slight angle. The sound of the string at the fret where it is tapped is created followed by the sound of the string "open", when the string is released. This creates an "arpeggio" type of sound.
As an example of musical instrument picks with uniquely shaped surfaces, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 555,599 to Essig, 655,959 to Cochrane, 4,691,609 to Acocella and Des. 292,413 to Slusser. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 998,440 to Willat and 4,150,601 to Henley, Jr. disclose picks with specialized structures for facilitating gripping of the pick.